Angket
by Ava Chococookies
Summary: Park Jimin sangat membenci setiap tugas dari guru Sosiologinya. Tapi, mungkin kali ini Jimin harus berterima kasih pada gurunya karena, dengan adanya tugas ini dia dapat melepas masa lajangnya. [MinYoon with VKook and NamJin].


Park Jimin sangat membenci setiap tugas dari guru Sosiologinya. Ia dan kelompoknya harus bolak-balik membuat proposal dan membagikan 100 lembar angket kepada kelas lain, termasuk kakak kelasnya. Tapi, mungkin kali ini Jimin harus berterima kasih pada gurunya karena, dengan adanya tugas ini dia dapat melepas masa lajangnya.

.

.

.

 **Angket**

.

.

.

 **Dislcaimer:** Bangtan Boys (BTS) © Big Hit Entertainment. Seluruh anggota BTS milik Tuhan, diri mereka sendiri, dan keluarga mereka.

 **Main cast:**

Park Jimin.

Min Yoongi.

 **Genre:** Romance, friendship.

 **Rate:** T.

 **Main pair:** MinYoon [Top!Jimin × Bottom!Yoongi].

 **Other pair(s):** Vkook, NamJin.

 **Author's note:** Saya tidak meraih keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini mengandung percintaan sesama jenis. Jika Anda tidak menyukainya, silahkan tinggalkan laman cerita ini. Terima kasih~!

 **Author's note (2):** Ini adalah fanfiksi pertama saya di fandom ini. Maaf, ya, kalau fanfiknya jadi garing. Saya nggak tau humor saya seperti apa *cry*.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin menatap malas pada Mrs. Kim yang masih berceloteh ria di meja kerjanya. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada arloji yang melingkar di tangan kanannya. Sudah jam setengah enam sore dan ia beserta ketiga temannya masih berada di ruang guru. Dalam hati ia menggerutu sebal, seharusnya mereka sudah pulang sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

"Baiklah, proposal kalian saya terima. Kalian harus membuat angketnya sebanyak 100 lembar dan bagikan ke lima kelas yang berbeda. Kumpulkan semua angket lusa pada jam istirahat pertama. Paham?"

Keempat pemuda itu menganggukan kepala mereka dengan semangat dan keluar dari ruangan dingin mencekam itu. Demi apapun, sebenarnya kaki mereka sudah tidak sanggup berdiri tegak di hadapan wanita paruh baya yang paling ditakuti oleh semua siswa dan siswi di sekolah mereka. Ketika mereka sampai di kelas, mereka langsung terduduk lemas di bangku mereka masing-masing. Bahkan Kai sudah tiduran di lantai karena tak sanggup menahan kakinya yang kesemutan.

"Ya ampun. Mrs. Kim itu benar-benar menyebalkan," keluh Mingyu.

"Sayangnya dia guru kita. Nasib rapor kita di tangannya," timpal Kai sambil memandang langit-langit kelas. Jimin hanya mendengus sambil merapikan buku-bukunya.

"Sudahlah. Ayo, fotokopi angketnya lalu pulang."

"Oke."

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Jimin, Mingyu, Kai, dan Seungcheol berkeliling membagikan 20 angket ke kelas yang berbeda-beda. Seungcheol sudah duluan pergi ke kelas 10 IPA-4, katanya ia juga ada janji dengan temannya jadi sekalian saja.

"Jim, aku dan Mingyu ke kelas 11 IPS-1, ya. Ehe!" teriak Mingyu dan Kai dari kejauhan.

"Eh? Apa? Kampret! Kalau begitu mereka langsung balik ke kelas, dong," gerutu Jimin. Pemuda bersurai perak itu hanya bisa memandangi kedua punggung rekan sekelompoknya yang kurang asem. Sudah proposal Jimin yang mengetiknya, angket pun Jimin yang mengetiknya. Untung Jimin setia kawan, coba tidak? Dari dulu mungkin Mingyu dan Kai sudah Jimin lempar dengan sepatu dengan lambang centang terkenal milik Suho, seniornya yang harganya selangit.

"Tinggal kelas 11 MIPA-1 yang belum dapat angket ini." Akhirnya Jimin memutuskan untuk membawa angket-angketnya ke kelas 11 MIPA-1.

Saat itu mereka semua sedang menikmati jam istirahat, tampak luar kelas 11 IPA-1 cukup ramai. Beberapa siswa dan siswi sedang memakan bekal mereka di depan kelas sambil mengobrol. Jimin jadi gugup berada di antara kumpulan kakak kelas yang terkenal pintar itu. Ia melihat seorang pemuda mungil berkulit putih pucat dengan _earphone_ yang bertengger manis di telinganya. Pemuda itu kebetulan sedang duduk di bangku luar paling pojok, sendirian. Dengan senyum terbaiknya, ia berjalan menuju pemuda itu. Yah, setidaknya Jimin bisa minta tolong pada pemuda itu untuk membagikan angketnya pada rekan kelas pemuda itu.

"Permisi, kak."

"Siapa, ya?"

Baru saja Jimin bilang 'Permisi' tapi, pemuda itu sudah membalasnya dengan nada ketus. Jimin melirik _name tag_ yang tertera di seragam pemuda itu. 'Min Yoongi' itulah namanya. Jimin ingat, kalau tidak salah Min Yoongi adalah kakak kelas dan wakil ketua OSIS yang terkenal galak di antara seniornya. Walaupun terkenal galak, banyak juga orang-orang yang sebenarnya menyimpan perasaan pada seniornya yang manis ini tapi, mereka tidak berani mendekatinya karena ucapannya yang terkadang menyakitkan hati dan telinga.

Jimin berdeham pelan, menetralkan suaranya. "Maaf mengganggu. Saya Park Jimin, dari kelas 10 IPS-2 mau minta tolong kepada kakak dan teman-temannya untuk mengisi angket ini," jelas Jimin seraya memberikan angketnya kepada Yoongi. Yoongi menatap angket dan wajah Jimin bergantian, lalu ia mengambil angketnya. 'Ternyata Kak Yoongi manis banget. Jadi deg-degan,' batin Jimin.

"Baik. Kapan dikumpulkannya?" balas Yoongi dengan nada yang lebih ramah.

"..."

"..."

Sebentar!

Ini serius nada Yoongi terdengar lebih ramah? SERIUS?

"Hei, bocah! Kok, malah melamun?"

"E-eh? Iya, maaf. Besok Jimin datang lagi ke kelas Kak Yoongi, deh."

"Oke. Ada lagi?"

"Em. Nggak ada. Terima kasih banyak, ya, Kak!"

"Hm." Yoongi masuk ke kelasnya. Jimin kembali berjalan ke kelasnya. Walaupun hanya dibalas dengan singkat, setidaknya Jimin tahu bahwa Min Yoongi adalah orang yang manis dan lagi dia itu baik hanya saja _tsundere_ , mungkin? Ah, memikirkannya membuat Jimin tersenyum di sepanjang jalan menuju kelasnya. Taehyung yang kebetulan lewat melihat Jimin yang terus tersenyum sendiri. Tak sadarkah dia bahwa senyumannya itu membuat beberapa orang menatap Jimin seperti 'orang aneh'?

"Oi, bantet! Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri? Macam orang gila tahu!" Jimin langsung tersadar karena tepukan di bahunya.

"Siapa yang kau bilang gila, hah?" balas Jimin dengan nada sinis. Taehyung tertawa sambil merangkul pundak adik kelasnya.

"Yah, siapa tahu. Lagi bahagia, ya? Kalau bahagia lebih baik cerita saja."

"Berisik. Dasar alien cerewet. Iya, aku sedang bahagia, puas?"

"Wew! Kenapa? Nilai ulangan Ekonomimu seratus, ya?"

"Bukan! Kenapa jadi nyambung ke nilai Ekonomi, sih?"

"Maaf-maaf," Taehyung meringis pelan. Jimin mendengus, agak sebal dengan perkataan kakak kelasnya yang malah menyinggung nilai ulangan harian Ekonominya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau kenal Kak Yoongi?"

Taehyung mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia sedikit heran ketika sahabat bantetnya itu tiba-tiba menanyakan orang paling galak di sekolah ini.

"Tahu, kok. Yoongi kelas 11 MIPA-1, ya? Dia kakak kesayangannya Kookie. Kenapa?"

"Nggak apa-apa," Jimin menggeleng pelan. Dalam hatinya, ia berjanji akan mendapatkan senior manisnya itu.

.

.

.

 **LINE**

 **Today**

 **Ch1mCh1mOl:** Kookie-ya.

[07.32 PM.]

 **Jeon Kookies:** Oh, Jimin hyung. Ada apa?

[Read. 07.33 PM.]

 **Ch1mCh1mOl:** Kenal Kak Yoongi, 'kan?

[07.35 PM.]

 **Jeon Kookies:** Iya. Memangnya kenapa?

[Read. 07.35 PM.]

 **Ch1mCh1mOl:** Punya kontaknya, 'kan? Aku mau minta Id-nya, dong, Kook.

[07.37 PM.]

Jungkook langsung menyemburkan susu coklat yang sedang diminumnya. Anjir! Nih, temannya yang bantet mau apa sampai-sampai minta Id LINE-nya Kak Yoongi?! Karena Jungkook anak baik, dia tidak mau memberi Id LINE orang tanpa izin pemiliknya. Maka dari itu Jungkook langsung mengirim LINE pada Yoongi yang dia yakin pasti lama dibalasnya.

.

 **LINE**

 **Today**

 **Jeon Kookies:** Kak Yoongi~!

 **Jeon Kookies:** Kak Yoongi~!

 **Jeon Kookies:** Ada yang minta Id LINE kakak!

 **Jeon Kookies:** Kasih nggak, kak?

[Read. 07.40 PM.]

 **Min Suga:** Siapa?

[08.00 PM.]

.

Dalam hati Jungkook sangat ingin berkata kasar. Dia sudah LINE panjang-panjang ples spam begitu cuma dibalas satu kata? Balasnya dua puluh menit kemudian lagi. Nyelekit banget, pastinya. Untung Jungkook sayang, coba tidak? Dari dulu dia udah pites tuh kakak kelas yang tinggi tubuhnya beda jauh sama dia. Ya, sombong sedikit tidak apa-apa kali. Toh, faktanya juga Yoongi memang pendek.

.

 **Jeon Kookies:** Namanya Jimin, kak. Temen aku, kok.

[Read. 08.01 PM.]

 **Min Suga:** Ada urusan?

[08.02 PM.]

.

Sianjir, Jungkook lupa nanya ke Jimin. Dengan secepat mungkin pemuda kelinci itu membuka _chat_ nya dengan Jimin yang sedaritadi sudah menyepamnya dengan pesan permohonan.

.

 **Ch1mCh1mOl:** Kookie, kok LINE-ku gak dibalas?

 **Ch1mCh1mOl:** Yha, aku 'kan minta Id LINE-nya Kak Yoongi bukan minta kamu putus sama Taehyung, kok.

 **Ch1mCh1mOl:** Kook, aku mohon.

 **Ch1mCh1mOl:** Kook, masa jaat 'ma temen cendili? :')

 **Ch1mCh1mOl:** Kookie, pliseu! Nanti aku traktir susu coklat tiga hari, deh.

 **Ch1mCh1mOl:** Kookie yang manis, bagi Id LINE-nya Kak Yoongi, dong :')

 **Ch1mCh1mOl:** Kook, aku udah baik-baik mintanya:))

 **Ch1mCh1mOl:** WOI! Etdah, pacarnya alien mesum! Bagi Id LINE kakak kelas aja kayak bagi Id artis aja lu ga bales LINE gue!

[07.45 PM.]

.

Demi seluruh koleksi sempaknya, Jungkook hampir saja membanting ponselnya ke lantai. Sudah _username_ nya alay huruf "i" diganti sama angka satu. Belum lagi emotnya yang sok imut minta dicium _eh, salah_ maksudnya minta diamplas, sumpah Jungkook jadi heran kenapa dia bisa berteman dengan orang seperti Jimin?! 'Kuatkan hati Kookie, yawla...,' batin Jungkook.

.

 **Jeon Kookies:** Yah, sabar atuh, hyung. Aku 'kan tadi sibuk :')

 **Jeon Kookies:** Iya, aku tahu aku manis tapi, pelis sabar dikit kek, elah!

 **Jeon Kookies:** Taetae hyung gak mesum, itu mah Jimin hyung yang mesum:))

[Read. 08.07 PM.]

.

'Buseeet! Jimin hyung cepet banget nge _read_ nya!'

.

 **Ch1mCh1mOl:** Iye, maap dah. Kan aku cuma minta Id-nya Kak Yoongi. Kamu balasnya kayak aku sasaeng fans yang minta Id artisnya aja :')

 **Ch1mCh1mOl:** IYEEE! IYEEE! Dah, cepetan, Kook. Aku ada urusan penting :')

[Read. 08.10 PM.]

 **Jeon Kookies:** "Contact **Min Suga**."

[08.10 PM.]

 **Ch1mCh1mOl:** Makasih banyak, ya, Kook~! Besok aku traktir susu coklat, deh!

[Read. 08.11 PM.]

 **Jeon Kookies:** Traktirnya jangan besok doang, ya, hyung. Tiga hari, ingat?

 **Jeon Kookies:** Okay~! Kookie bobo dulu, ya! Goodnight, Jimin hyung!

[08.11 PM.]

.

Begitu melihat pesan dari Jungkook, kini Jimin harus meratapi nasib dompetnya yang setiap hari semakin kering. Bahkan mau beli pulsa untuk paket internetan pun tidak ada. Kalau pun mau YouTube atau lain-lain dia pasti bakal rela pulang jam setengah delapan malam demi pakai wifi di restoran Emcede yang gratis. _Jimin mah gitu orangnya :'(_

Mengabaikan nasib dompetnya yang akan 'mengering' nanti, Jimin lebih memilih untuk segera menambahkan Yoongi sebagai teman dan ber _chatting_ ria dengan gebetannya. Dengan percaya dirinya, ia langsung mengirimi Yoongi pesan minta di _addback_ , tanpa perkenalan terlebih dahulu.

.

 **LINE**

 **Today**

 **Ch1mCh1mOl:** Hai, Kak. _Addback_ , dong.

[08.13 PM. Read.]

.

Jimin langsung misuh-misuh di tempat layaknya cacing kepanasan. Belum apa-apa tapi, di _read_ nya cepat banget. Dia jadi geer sendiri. Walaupun sudah di _read_ tapi, Yoongi belum membalas pesannya. "Nggak apa-apa, aku tunggu demi Kak Yoongi," gumam Jimin. Akhirnya Jimin memutuskan untuk menunggu balasan _chat_ dari Yoongi.

1 menit. Jimin masih menunggu.

3 menit. Jimin masih menunggu, kok. Tenang aja.

17 menit. Beberapa bungkus _snack_ sudah habis dan bertebaran di meja belajar Jimin. Tapi, Jimin tetap menunggu, kok.

23 menit. Yha, sepertinya Jimin sudah tidak kuat lagi :') . Rasanya Jimin ingin nangis.

.

 **Ch1mCh1mOl:** Yha, Kak. Kok, cuma di _read_ doang?

 **Ch1mCh1mOl:** Aku 'kan cuma minta addback, kak :')

 **Ch1mCh1mOl:** Yawla, Kak... Salah aku apa?:')

 **Ch1mCh1mOl:** Aku seterong, kok... :")

[Read. 08.33 PM.]

 **Min Suga:** Siapa? _Username_ nya alay, sih. Jangan-jangan lo itu adek kelas yang bantet itu, ya?

[08.34 PM.]

.

'Walaupun nyelekit, setidaknya dibalas,' begitulah isi hati Jimin. Ia langsung mengganti _username_ nya. Demi Kak Yoongi a.k.a. Kak Suga, Jimin rela pensiun jadi alay.

.

 **Park Jimin:** Udah aku ganti, kak. Tadi lagi main ToD sama temen terus suruh ganti _username_ nya.

[Read. 08.36 PM.]

 _Alasan kamu klasik banget, Jimin :')_

 **Min Suga:** Oh.

[08.36 PM.]

 **Park Jimin:** Udah di _addback_ , kak?

[Read. 08.36 PM.]

 **Min Suga:** Udah. Emang ada apa?

 **Min Suga:** Kalau cuma mau ngerjain, gue blokir nih.

[08.40 PM.]

 **Park Jimin:** EBUSET! Yha, jangan atuh, kak!:(

 **Park Jimin:** Aku cuma mau ingetin kakak supaya bawa angketnya, kak.

 **Park Jimin:** Siapa tau kakak lupa nanti. 'Kan yang kena damprat malah kita-kita, kak:))

[Read. 08.43 PM.]

.

'Ih, nih anak emotnya sok imut amat, sih? Gedeg gue liatnya,' Yoongi membatin. Dikiranya Jimin ingin bicara sesuatu padanya, padahal Yoongi sudah baper-baper eh, taunya cuma diingatkan suruh bawa angket yang sudah diisi.

'Eh, bentar, kok, jadi gue yang berharap lebih ke Jimin, sih?'

.

 **Min Suga:** Y, gue bawa.

[Read. 08.45 PM.]

 **Park Jimin:** Hehe. Makasih, ya, kak!

 **Park Jimin:** Jangan jutek gitu, kak. Nanti manisnya ilang, lho.

 **Park Jimin:** Kalau Kak Suga jutek nanti aku gak bisa melihat indahnya dunia.

[08.47 PM.]

.

'Udahlah, gue _read_ aja. Gak kuat :') '-Min Yoongi baper 2k17.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya tepat di jam istirahat pertama Jimin langsung mendatangi kelas 11 MIPA-1. Seperti biasanya, semua siswa dan siswi sedang duduk lesehan di depan kelas mereka sambil memakan bekal mereka dan mengobrol. Kadang Jimin suka heran, di antara kelas lain cuma kelas 11 MIPA-1 yang siswa dan siswinya sering makan lesehan begini. Banyak juga yang bilang, katanya saat siswa dan siswi 11 MIPA-1 itu masih di kelas 10, mereka sering sekali duduk lesehan sampai-sampai guru yang mengajarkan pun ikutan lesehan. Tapi, kebiasaan mereka ditegur oleh guru konseling di sekolah itu, Mr. Soo. Sepertinya seluruh siswa 11 MIPA-1 cinta dengan lantai kelas mereka. _Ini kayaknya kelas saya, deh:(_

Baru saja Jimin akan menanyai keberadaan Yoongi pada salah satu siswa, ternyata Yoongi malah keluar terlebih dahulu dari kelasnya sambil membawa map berwarna biru muda.

"Kak Yoongi!" panggil Jimin. Pemuda manis itu menoleh.

"Oh, ya, ini angketnya. Udah semua." Jimin mengecek kelengkapan angketnya. Sebenarnya dia percaya dengan omongan Yoongi tapi, modus sedikit lah, supaya agak lama dekat sama Yoongi.

"Oke, Kak. Udah lengkap. Makasih banyak, ya, Kak!"

"Hm." Setelahnya Jimin langsung berlari, kembali menuju kelasnya. Meninggalkan Yoongi yang hanya bisa menatap datar kepergian Jimin.

'Yah, masa cuma bilang makasih? Emang kalau adek kelas sukanya ngebaperin doang :')'-Min Yoongi always baper 2k17.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari Yoongi tidak melihat Jimin datang ke kelasnya. Yah, lagipula tugas Jimin pasti sudah selesai dan tidak setiap tugas selalu angket. Tapi, Jimin juga tidak mengiriminya pesan seperti sebelumnya dan sejak saat itu Yoongi merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang.

"Sialan, dia udah nyuri hati gue!" gumam Yoongi sambil menggebrak meja. Sontak Jin yang berada di sebelahnya langsung terkejut.

"Lho? Apa Yoong? Kamu kenapa?" tanya Jin.

"Eh? Nggak apa-apa kok, Jin. Gue cuma lagi ngumpat seseorang aja," jawabnya. Jin hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Lalu pemuda pecinta Pink itu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda, mengobrol dengan Namjoon via LINE. Sedangkan Yoongi masih tidak percaya dengan perasaannya saat ini. Fix, kalau begini Yoongi sudah terlanjur baper sama Jimin.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh malam. Yoongi baru saja merapikan ruang klub musik. Seharusnya ia sudah pulang sejak pukul enam sore tadi tapi, karena moodnya dalam keadaan buruk ia lebih memilih untuk berlama di ruang klub sambil bermain piano, temannya sejak kecil itu. Baru saja ia mengunci pintu ruang klub musik tiba-tiba, sebuah suara berhasil menegangkan tubuhnya.

"Kak Yoongi!"

'Kampret ini bocah bantet satu! Syalan,' umpat Yoongi. "Lho? Jimin? Belum pulang?"

"Iya, kak, aku nungguin kakak."

'Heol, ngapain dia nungguin gue?'

"Kenapa? Ada tugas lagi?" tanya Yoongi ketika matanya menangkap selembar kertas di tangan Jimin.

"Kak, aku ada satu angket. Angket ini dikasih sama guruku, katanya suruh isi sama satu orang terdekat aja."

"Terus lo mau gue yang ngisi tu angket?"

"Iya, kak."

Yoongi mendecakan lidahnya kesal. Sebenarnya dalam hati ia merasa senang karena dianggap orang terdekat untuk Jimin tapi, jiwa tsunderenya mengatakan kalau dia lebih baik bersikap biasa saja. Siapa tahu si bantet ini cuma mau ngebaperin kakak kelas saja.

"Ya udah. Sini gue isi angketnya!" Sambil tersenyum, Jimin menyerahkan angketnya pada Yoongi. Beberapa menit Yoongi mulai membaca pertanyaan yang ada di angket itu.

 **Berikan tanda centang pada kolom yang tersedia.**

 **Variabel X**

1\. Cinta itu buta. [Ya / Tidak]

2\. Yang jujur lebih baik daripada yang manis tapi pembohong. [Ya / Tidak]

3\. Apakah bagus jika memiliki kekasih yang lebih muda? [Ya / Tidak]

4\. Apakah Anda setuju jika setiap hari dijemput dan diantar oleh kekasih Anda? [Ya / Tidak]

5\. Apa Anda akan menerima cinta dari seseorang yang lebih muda dari Anda? [Ya / Tidak]

.

Sebentar, Yoongi merasakan ada keganjilan dari setiap kalimat yang ada di angket itu. Ia langsung menatap Jimin yang sedang tersenyum jahil di hadapannya.

"Lo mau ngerjain gue?" tanya Yoongi datar namun aura gelap menunjukan kalau Yoongi sudah marah. Tiba-tiba Jimin melangkah mendekati Yoongi dengan kedua tangan yang disembunyikan di belakang punggungnya.

"Jangan marah dulu, kak," ucap pemuda yang setahun lebih muda itu. Yoongi menaikan alisnya ketika Jimin menyerahkan sebuah _paper bag_ berwarna putih dengan gambar Kumamon. Kenapa ia tahu kalau Yoongi suka Kumamon?

"Mungkin ini terlalu biasa tapi, cintaku ke kak Yoongi itu tidak biasa." Jimin juga mengeluarkan sebuah boneka Kumamon yang lucu dari _paper_ bagnya.

"Kak, mau gak jadi kekasih Jimin?"

1.

2..

3...

Hening yang menyelimuti mereka. Baik Yoongi maupun Jimin sama-sama diam tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun hingga akhirnya Jimin memberanikan diri untuk buka mulut.

"Kak Yoongi nolak ak-"

"Bodoh." Tiba-tiba Yoongi memotong. Jimin kira kakak kelasnya itu akan marah besar padanya namun satu menit kemudian ia menampilkan senyum menawannya.

"Mana bisa aku menolakmu, Park Jimin bodoh." Jimin mendekati Yoongi yang masih terduduk di bangku dekat ruang klub musik. Ia memeluk tubuh mungil pemuda manis itu, menghirup setiap aroma vanila yang sudah menjadi aroma favoritnya akhir-akhir ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yoongi-ya."

"Aku membencimu, Jimin-ah."

Jimin melepaskan pelukannya sejenak. Matanya menatap jahil pada Yoongi yang wajahnya merona.

"Aku senang Yoongi benci padaku," ucap Jimin sambil tersenyum.

"Ha? Bukannya harusnya kau tidak terima, ya?"

Jimin terkekeh pelan. "Benci itu berarti **ben** ar-benar **ci** nta."

"Dasar gombal. Norak banget," gerutu Yoongi yang masih merona. Jimin merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. "Mau peluk lagi?" dan Yoongi langsung masuk ke dalam dekapan hangat Jimin.

.

.

.

 **END.**

.

.

.

 **Author's note (3):** Ini apa? Kayaknya endingnya kurang ngena *nangis*. Maafkan bila ada typo atau kata-kata yang tidak berkenan. Ampun lah, saya masih newbie di fandom ini. Lagian kayaknya pas _chat_ itu agak maksa... Yah, daripada banyak bacod, saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca dan saya harap...boleh 'kan minta kritik dan sarannya? Arigatou~!


End file.
